


Wanted Continued

by Marajade933



Category: Wanted - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Manga, continuation of manga, hino matsuri, pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marajade933/pseuds/Marajade933
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of what happened to Armelia and Luce after the Manga ended. It's pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted Continued

It’s the end of the 17th century on the open sea. Armeila, who is currently known by the name Alto, boarded Captain Scars’ ship in search of her kidnapped love Luce some months ago. During her time aboard ship she discovers that Luce is not dead as Captain Scars has told her, but that Scars is actually Luce himself.  
We rejoin Armelia and Scars during supper time aboard ship. The crew is demanding a song form Alto a glorious singer. She obliges them and sings one song. Then she stands and walks to the ladder that leads to the deck and the cabin she shares with the captain. At the ladder she turns and says with a meaningful look at the captain “Good night boys. I’m off to bed.” The captain somehow understood the look and the words to mean, “Please join me soon I wish to speak to you alone.” He decides on a whim to honor her silent request, but he also knows as he’s sure she dose that he can’t follow her hurriedly, because he doesn’t want the crew to wonder. As Scars sits there finishing his supper slowly he thinks back over all the things that have happened to him since Armelia entered his life. He remembers when he first met Armelia. She was part of a music troupe as a singer. He recalls defending her from his uncle the Governor-General Lancman when he asked another song from her burning throat, and then going to that field to show her the flower that shared her name. He recalls being kidnapped by the old Captain Scars, who now fills the role of Doc, and the choice he made to board the pirate ship. Then those long hard years when he was a sailor aboard this ship under Captain Scars before he inherited the title himself. The pain of receiving the tattoo mark of Scars, a scythe in the hand of a giant reaper threatening the owners own neck, crosses his mind. The pain however is washed away by the thrill of commanding his own ship. Then his mind turns toward more recent events. His thrill and horror as he stepped aboard his ship to find that the new crewman who calls himself Alto is actually Armelia the singer from so long ago. He remembers when she was shot and fell overboard and how he didn’t hesitate to save her, and all the other times he saved her at his own risk. He recalls that moment of stupidity when she was in danger and he yelled her proper name, and the look she gave him after that battle. That look of apologetic disbelief, which turned in to acceptance and curiosity. He also pulls out the memory of the incident at port when she put herself in great danger just so she could feel helpful. He almost leaves that thought there, but then he remembers how when the navy locked her up she escaped and he swung down and rescued her. He almost laughs out loud when he recalls how she called him a dumb ass for coming back for her when he could have escaped so easily without her. Then as he eats the last bit of food of his plate he rememberes that day and night a week ago. His memories in the cave after he had been shot by the poison arrow were dim, but he remembered how desperately well Alto took care of him and how wonderful her singing had sounded. How that night she had slept in the floor back to back with him. He remembered how hard it had been for him to not turn around and hold her close to him. How he was afraid that if he embraced her he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from going further. That fear had kept him from going to bed before her every night. He would wait till she was asleep before entering the cabin, then he would pick her up and put her on the bed if she had fallen asleep on the floor. Then he would sleep on the floor himself. As he got up from the table and walked to the deck he thought about how much he loved Alto and wondered if she felt the same.  


He walked in to his cabin and found to his surprise that his lovely Alto was lounging on the bed studying a map and looking like a gorgeous pirate princess. He was awestruck and stood there in the doorway absolutely frozen. When she heard Scars enter she had put down the map. Now she was looking straight at him with a mischievously sexy look. She looked at him for a few seconds then seemed to realize he was frozen. She thought, “Opps! Looks like I went a little overboard. I didn’t mean to freeze him.” Then she said to him “Enter my captain, for I desire no more stares.” Upon hearing those words he was released and he walked across the floor to where he usually slept and made to lie down. As he moved he heard a voice behind him say, "No longer must you sleep on the floor sir, for I wish to share my bed with you my love.” Scars turned to face her as he turned to face her he saw in her eyes a flash of uncertainty. Upon seeing her uncertainty he thought “Interesting, she is not one-hundred percent sure I will not take her up on the offer traditionally given by those words, because though she says them I know that is not what she means. At least not yet.” He walked to the bed and stood looking down on her. “You are very brave using those words Alto, for I see that you are not yet sure how I feel about you,” He told her.  
“That may be so, but I chose my words carefully, so that by your actions I would know your feelings. Also those words were a kind of confession.”  
“Of love?” His question caught her a little off guard.  
“Yes,” with that he crawled on the the bed so that he was Looking her straight in the eye.  
“Alto, you say you love me, but do you love me, Scars the pirate or do you love me because I used to be Luce Lancman?”  
“Scars, I loved Luce that’s true, but this,” she grabbed his arm and ran her hand along it and down to his stomach, “this,” she traced his tattoo with her fingers, “this,” she pressed her hand to his heart, “and this,” she used both hands to grab his head then stroked his hair. “These things that make you who you are, the rough, yet surprisingly decent, pirate Captain Scars. I love them even more than I ever loved Luce. So, yes I love you Captain Scars, I deeply and passionately love you.”  
“Is that so,” Scars said as he got out of the bed and went to lie on the floor.  
“So, you do not return my feelings Scars?”  
“It’s not that I don’t return them. It’s that I don’t trust myself to not attack you.”  
“Baka" she laughed, "if I was afraid or not willing for you to attack me I wouldn’t have used the words ‘share my bed.’ I would have asked you to sleep by my side or to join me in sleeping on the bed, but I didn’t. It may surprise you, but I don’t fear you Scars.” Scars walked back to the bed and lay down next to her.  
“This is my answer to your confession,” He whispered.  
“If this is your Answer then I must ask you the same question you asked me. Do you love the person I have become, or do you love me because I used to be Armelia?”  
“My answer is the same as yours was. I love this daring, strong yet gentle and loving person, Alto.” Then he reached up and kissed her deeply and passionately. When at long last they finally pulled apart he told her. “That’s enough for tonight. It’s Late and we have a long day tomorrow.” Then Alto turned to face the wall and snuggled against Scars’ chest. She felt him wrap his arms around her and hold her tight. As they both fell asleep they each thought about how wonderful it was to finally be in each others arms.  


When Alto woke her prince was no longer by her side. At first she was hurt that he had left her, but then she remembered that he was the captain and he had certain duties. She also realized that he may not want the crew to know how deep their relationship had become. He did have a reputation to keep up. She got up and walked out on to the deck. He was waiting there for her. “Good Morning Alto.”  
“Good Morning Scars.” She turned to go down to the galley to help make breakfast.  
“No not today, the galley doesn’t need you today.”  
“Then what am I doing today?”  
“Today you are learning Swordplay, because if you are going to stay on this ship with me, you need to be able to protect yourself.” By the time he finished speaking he was standing right behind her. “I can’t lose you,” he whispered in her ear. She turned in his arms and looked up at him.  
“That makes me really happy. I don’t like it that you are always having to risk yourself to save me.” She paused and her espression became grim, “I can’t loose you either.”  
“I’m glad you feel that way. Let’s get started.”  
After breakfast they practiced until dinner. Then they each went about their usual duties. Then after supper they went off to the bed they now shared for some kisses and cuddling. Months flew by in this fashion with occasional raids or attacks to break up the monotony. Scars taught Alto to fight with a sword and her fists. He also taught her everything she could ever need to know about the ship and how she ran.  
One day during their swordplay Alto actually defeated Scars.  
“Geesh, woman you’re gettn’ good. I didn’t even hold back even a little. A few more days like this and you won’t have to hide anymore.”  
“Really! You mean I will actually be able to help?”  
“Yes, I will let you helps us as a part of the crew. However there are a few more things I want to teach you, and I want you to try you hand against some of the crew first.”  


A week later they came upon a merchant vessel bearing a British flag. By the time they had caught up with it Alto was awake and ready by Scars side.  
“Stay close,” Scars told Alto.  
“Yes Sir!” Alto replied with plenty of pirate swagger. Scars took a moment to look at Alto. He saw that she was looking uncomfortable.  
“What’s wrong?” he asked her.  
“Oh, nothing, just pre-battle nerves I expect.” She lied. She couldn’t tell him she was a little apprehensive about killing people, because when he had whispered that question in her ear one night she had told him she was ok with it. She had said now that she was a pirate as well as an outlaw in some places it didn’t seem like she should hold back anymore. Of course these were just words. She reasoned that she would get used to the killing eventually. It didn’t seem to bother Luce anymore.  
When the battle began she lost all thought. Her whole being was focused on fighting for her life. At one point she fell over a coil of rope during a fight. As her opponent took a few steps toward her Scars broke away from his fight and killed the man. As Alto watched Scars, she saw another man leap down next to Scars. The man he had been fighting earlier tried to decapitate Scars just as Scars was killing his opponent, but Alto used her sword to deflect and lower the blow. Instead the sword sliced Scars’ sword arm open from shoulder to elbow. Scars let out a yelp of surprise as he was struck and turned to see Alto kill the man.  
“You idiot! I was doing fine, and now your wounded.” she grabbed his good arm and pulled him down the ladder to the safety of Doc’s cabin. Scars was too shocked by what had happened to resist. Doc wasn’t there, so Alto tended to Scars’ wound as best as she could. She knew it would need stitches, but that was something she wasn’t comfortable doing. As she tended to him he didn’t say anything so she scolded him once more and gave him a short but passionate kiss. After the kiss both stood up and Scars made to leave.  
“Where do you think you are going, mister?”  
“Back out to the battle. My crew needs my guidance,” Scars replied.  
“You are not going back in to battle so wounded.”  
“Who are you to order me around?” he retorted angrily.  
“Scars, I’m just afraid to loose you. If you go back wounded like this I feel that you won’t return,” she replied in desperation. Scars looked at Alto and saw the genuine fear in her eyes. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her.  
“Alright, my love you win. I will stay here, but I will only stay if you do.”  
“But doesn’t somebody need to tell your first-mate that he is in charge?”  
“No, I saw that he saw you pull me below. He will understand my nod to him as permission to give the orders.”  
“Alright, then I shall stay here with you.”  
A little while alter Doc came down and stitched Scars’ arm up, and announced that the battle was over. Then the three of them went above deck and did what pirates do best. They stole all the goods carried by the vessel, and then burned the ship. For Captain Scars has no urge to become a commodore.  


For months their time was spent sailing, practicing and battling. Eventually Scars stopped putting himself in danger to protect Alto when he realized his interference usually just ended up getting them both wounded.  


Then one day while Alto was mending rope, Scars gave the order to set sail for home. That night when he entered the cabin he saw Alto reading a book they had stolen from a merchant. He stopped in the doorway and gazed at her beauty. He thought she looked like a goddess sitting there. When she realized he was watching her she put the book down and looked at him quizzically. Scars took the few steps to the side of the bed and bent down on one knee before her. Then he pulled a ring from his pocket and said, “Alto, my love, will you marry me?” Alto stared at him in shock for a moment. Then let out a yelp of a yes. Then she gave him a quick peck on the lips and said, “Yes! Yes! Yes Scars I will gladly marry you!” Then Scars slid the ring on her finger, and kissed her deeply. “When we are in town,” he began, but was hushed with a kiss.  
“No, Scars I don’t want to get married in a church. I want to be married right here on this boat.”  
“Really? I thought you would want to be married in a house of god not in a sinful place like this.”  
“No, I want Doc to marry us on this ship in front of the only family we’ve got. I want a lively and loud wedding. For that is the only kind that will suit us pirates.” Then she grabbed him and kissed him passionately. When they finally broke apart he said, “Ok, I’ll talk to Doc in the morning.” Then he climbed in to bed and continued to kiss her throughout the night.  


When they were in town they bought Alto a gorgeous dress. They were married the next week aboard ship out in the middle of the open ocean by Doc with the entire crew in attendance. Their reception was a loud and merry one. Probably due to all the pirates in attendance, because as legend tells no one can brighten up a party like a pirate can. When all the celebrating was over, they went back to their cabin and Scars finally gave in to his manly desires and made Alto all his.  


Alto and Scars lived long, happy lives on the open ocean. Until it was time for Scars to hand the title of Captain Scars down to the next young, daring buccaneer. Then they happily settled down in the home port of what used to be their ship. There they raised several little pirate princes and princesses of their own and lived happily till their deaths. Upon which they were given a sailor’s burial and so sailed from this world to the next where they are eternally sailing the seven seas together.


End file.
